


短篇

by nightoye



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightoye/pseuds/nightoye
Summary: 失去了起标题的能力和修文的能力





	短篇

阿尔维斯匆匆赶到医院，在病房前看到了自己的妹妹。迪娅多拉整个人裹在一件褐色的外套里，呆呆地看着地面。她已经在这鬼地方待了整整六个小时，任工作人员劝她也不肯离开。那件外套，毫无疑问，不是属于她的，看起来背后的位置有一些地方被烧焦了——但她整个人看起来还好，并没有受什么伤。  
医院的人也是这么说的。但做哥哥的人还是难免担心得要死，他在演出结束后就和指挥说明了情况，匆匆搭飞机赶了回来。这么长一段时间他也几乎没休息，直到看到她才稍稍放下心来。  
“只有你一个人在这里？阿赛尔呢？”他放下行李，在她身边坐了下来。阿尔维斯这时候才感觉到自己到底有多累。  
“我让他回去了。”妹妹低声说，她抬起脑袋来看着他。“他和他母亲一起走的。阿赛尔说如果你没有回来的话，他明天就把饭带过来。”  
“……那我明天早晨再给他打个电话。”阿尔维斯用他干脆而锐利的声音说道。  
迪娅多拉低下了头。  
“怎么了？究竟发生了什么事？”他尽力了，然而仍旧没法按捺住语气的急躁。和外表看来的相反，阿尔维斯并不是一个脾气很好的人。“你应该和阿赛尔他们一起回去的。”  
“那个救了我的人还在这里。”迪娅多拉告诉他，指了指那件外套。“他们把他推进抢救室里去了……我希望至少能等到他好起来再说。”  
阿尔维斯瞪着他同母异父的妹妹，虽然她一直以来都特别听话和温顺，但是骨子里和他一样有种固执。一想到这点，他就实在没法责备他了……况且，阿尔维斯也认同，把救命恩人一个人留在医院里实在是种很失礼的举动。  
“那么……那个救了你的人。是个什么人？”  
迪娅多拉抬头看看他笑了起来：“我几乎没看见他的脸。他叫辛格尔德。”  
“……哦。”阿尔维斯十分意外。  
“整件事是这样的，我在放学以后独自到钢琴室去练习，因为要准备三天后在校庆上弹奏的曲子。外面很吵，都是放学的人……我没注意到有谁经过了。但是等到傍晚的时候，我听到有很刺耳的火警铃的声音。”  
“之前新闻说是煤气管泄漏了。”阿尔维斯说。  
“哦。”她随口应和着，低下头。“然后我想逃跑，却发现钢琴室的门被锁上了，我无论如何也打不开。”  
“这是个恶作剧吗？”  
“不知道……我那时候很害怕，隔壁的窗子里开始冒烟，我还以为自己死定了。我冲到窗子前面，拼命呼救。那个时候，消防车也还没有赶过来。”  
当然了，那时候正是交通繁忙的时间段，即使消防车也——若是让我知道了那个恶作剧动我妹妹的凶手，我非把他们整死不可。阿尔维斯无比后怕地想，要是失去了迪娅多拉，他可真不知道自己能做出什么事来。  
“后来呢？那家伙注意到你了？”  
“我说不好是怎么回事……过了十几分钟，走廊里的烟一直在飘进来……我听到大力砸门的声音，跟着那个人就冲进来，将一件沾了水的外套披在我身上。他说：‘来不及了，深吸一口气，跟着我冲出去。’我没怎么想就跟着他跑了起来。走廊上全是烟和火，我什么都看不清楚，就是被他带着找到了楼梯，然后到了外面……我才感觉到得救了。然后我才回头看那人……发现他的外套披在我身上，他衬衣的背后已经被火烧得差不多了，脸上也全是烟尘。好多人都围了过来，最后他们把他带上了救护车。全程我几乎都没有留意到他的样子……”  
“……你之前完全不认识这家伙？”  
迪娅多拉摇了摇头：“不认识。听别人说，他是在附近的学生。”  
阿尔维斯好奇地环顾四周：“我没见到他的家人。”  
“是的。”迪娅多拉也说。“感觉非常奇怪……后来……我也不知道该怎么办，就只好给你打电话。”  
“亲爱的，你做得很对。”阿尔维斯抱了她一下。他本意只是想稍稍安慰她，迪娅多拉却扑到他怀里，小声地啜泣起来。  
“哥哥……我一直都好害怕……”

麻醉药的劲儿似乎稍稍过去了一些。辛格尔德隐约记起来，刚被推进来时疼得要命，接着腰上似乎被什么扎了一下，他就没了知觉。他也说不清自己昏睡了多久，口渴得厉害。他能感觉到全身缠着纱布，手臂上似乎有冰凉的水渗入进来。  
可真是糟糕透了，这种时候……  
他稍稍睁开眼睛，试着努力整理目前的状况，却见到一个年轻人抱着双臂坐在床前，似乎在闭目养神。  
等等，这家伙是谁啊，他不是医生吧……而且我好像并不认识？  
辛格尔德目瞪口呆地看着这个莫名其妙出现的年轻人，他长得挺俊俏，留着及肩的红色长发，穿着西服外套。他想，这个人不像是警察或者法律相关人士，莫非是保险公司派来的经纪人？  
“那个……”当他试着开口时，才发现声音哑得厉害。  
年轻人慢慢抬起头，用十分疲倦的目光向这边看了一眼。他的眼睛也是红色的，像宝石一样。  
“你醒了。”他懒洋洋地说。“我要是不在这儿看着你的话，迪娅多拉是不肯回去的，她为你的事情非常抱歉。”  
辛格尔德迟疑了几秒钟，才问：“迪娅多拉？”  
“就是你在火场里救出来的少女，我的妹妹。”  
“哦……”记起来了，我还没来得及打听她的名字。“她现在没事吧？”  
“……她没事，多亏了你。”说到这件事，阿尔维斯的目光柔和起来。“作为兄长，我必须郑重地向你道谢。辛格尔德先生。”  
“不，不用了。”辛格尔德十分尴尬地避开他的目光。“我只是凑巧在那里罢了。”  
凑巧在那里的人有很多，但不是每个人都有勇气冲进火焰。阿尔维斯想着，但没有说出来。他只是问：“我还能帮你做些什么吗？医院的人和我谈过，说联络不上你的家人。”  
“是的。我父亲现在在国外。他恐怕也没法赶回来……因为他是军人。”辛格尔德告诉他。“他现在无论如何也不能离开他的岗位，所以我甚至不想通知他这件事。”  
“还有其他人吗？”  
“哦，我母亲很多年前就去世了。至于我妹妹，正在某个寄宿学校念书。恐怕……也只能告诉她了。”辛格尔德一想到艾斯琳的那些说教，不由得就头痛了起来。自从母亲去世以后，她就突然变得非常唠叨，搞得父子俩在家都十分怕她。要是让她看见我现在这副样子……  
阿尔维斯似乎注意到了他为难的神色：“怎么？不想让你妹妹担心吗？”  
“恐怕比担心要更多一些……”辛格尔德干笑了一下。“不过没关系，我已经习惯被她拎着耳朵教训了。”  
“唔，那么治疗的费用方面我也能……”  
“不不，真的不用了。”辛格尔德急忙打断他。“我有一笔人身保险费，这个不成问题。”  
“但是……”  
“那个，我应该怎么称呼你来着？”  
“叫我阿尔维斯就好。”  
“真的不用为了我的事情太介意……那只是意外。其实，只要你妹妹没事我就很高兴了。那个……”他突然想不到要说什么了。  
“我明白。”阿尔维斯客客气气地回应。“放心吧，我们不会使你为难的。”  
他的目光似乎能看穿我的所有想法。辛格尔德恨不得挖个洞把自己埋起来。  
“嗯……谢谢你……”他笨拙地说着。  
阿尔维斯看着他微笑起来。  
“不过，只是和你做个朋友的话，你不介意吧？”他十分亲切地说。  
在这之后，他才真正见到迪娅多拉，说实话，和她一样，他也并没有留意到对方的长相。那时候都光顾着逃命了，哪还能注意到这些。  
虽说是兄妹，也的确有些模糊的相似之处，但迪娅多拉和哥哥的气质十分不同。她毫无疑问地是个美人坯子，眉眼间有种精灵般的气质，银色的头发就像有月光在其上流动。不过，就现在来说她还是太小了……谈话间他听说她今年十四岁，是那所学校的学生。她小小声地向他道歉，说害他受伤了很难过，也让辛格尔德觉得全身不自在。  
说完这些后，两个人就开始面对面地发起呆来，很显然，迪娅多拉并没有哥哥那种掌控谈话的能力。  
谢天谢地，保险公司业务员真正在这时候登场了，说要和他谈谈赔偿的事情。辛格尔德特别想感谢他把自己从这种境况中拯救出来。  
迪娅多拉总算答应过两天再来看他，然后被她哥哥拎走了。阿尔维斯走的时候，意味深长地看了他一眼，简直像酝酿着什么阴谋似的。

艾斯琳出乎意料地没有说教什么。她表现得非常冷静，简单地问他要不要留下来照顾他。如果有必要的话，她可以暂时中止学业。医生也似乎和她谈过了，认为辛格尔德还要恢复个半年时间，中间可能还得动几次手术，没有人看顾的话，肯定是不合适的。而现在父亲又不能马上回国，家里可靠的只剩下她一个了。反正她也不是特别急着毕业，所以哥哥不必为她而感到担忧。  
艾斯琳以惊人的条理性说完这一番话后，就仿佛下达判决等他签字似地问：“你觉得怎样？”  
辛格尔德立刻自觉矮了一头：“这样太麻烦你了……我宁可不要。”  
如果被艾斯琳这样“照顾”半年，他一定会十分想死的。  
“怕麻烦我的话就别受伤啊。”她气愤又伤心地说，接着补充了一句。“笨蛋哥哥。”  
她站起身来到走廊上去了，辛格尔德半天也没见她回来。  
说真的，他的良心忽然开始不安了……他一直觉得，从小到大自己好像没怎么保护过她，反而是妹妹一直照顾着自己。正当他内心激烈地天人交战的时候，阿尔维斯，好死不死地，推门走了进来。  
“……？！”  
阿尔维斯十分平静地把一枝康乃馨插到他的床头：“刚刚真巧啊，我正好遇到你妹妹了。”  
“……你认出她来了？”  
“我是看到她从你病房里出来，就追上去聊了几句。”阿尔维斯慢条斯理地坐下，两手抱在胸口。“我记得上次你提过她的事，说只有她能照顾你。”  
“恐怕是这样。她说可以为了我休学……不过老实说，我很怕这样。”辛格尔德坦率地回答。“我不想让她这么为难。”  
“她不会为难的……我看得出来，她很崇拜你。”  
“哈？”崇拜？辛格尔德再度想起了那一声“笨蛋哥哥”。阿尔维斯这家伙会不会搞错了什么？  
“不过你是真的挺让她担心的。”  
辛格尔德垂下眼睛：“嗯，我知道。”  
“不过，这样也正好。”阿尔维斯温和地说。“那么，你要不要考虑和我们一起住？”  
“……什么？”  
“不用担心，我们家就我和迪娅多拉两个人，还有几个佣人。照顾你对他们来说并不算麻烦。”阿尔维斯微笑着说。“最近我正好也没什么合约在身。毕竟，你也不想让妹妹休学吧？”  
“那个……”  
“你也给我们一点机会吧，就当作是对你的感谢。除非你觉得我们是陌生人，不值得信任。”  
他的语气温和又有种不容置疑的坚定。辛格尔德鬼使神差地说道：“好吧……”  
阿尔维斯说：“那我就放心了。我会去和医生谈谈，你不介意吧？”  
“不，不介意……”  
辛格尔德觉得自己完全在被这人牵着鼻子走。阿尔维斯真是个奇怪的人，尽管他从没有提高声音说一句话，却有着神奇的压迫感。

就这样，在出院之后，他搬到了阿尔维斯的家中。  
这还是辛格尔德有生以来第一次到别人家里长住，刚开始他还觉得有些不安，但阿尔维斯似乎对家里所有人都做了一定的安排。当他真正踏入这栋房子时，没有感到任何令他不适应的气氛。所有人都自然地介绍了自己，就像他只不过是普通地来做个客一样。  
除了阿尔维斯和迪娅多拉，这个家里住着的也无非就是厨娘，管家等等。在现在这个时代还雇佣这些人的，想必是个有钱的家族。房子很大也很漂亮，一共三层。一楼有着照顾得很好的小花园，很适合开茶会，楼顶上也有露台和花坛。他被安排在一栋向阳的客房里，比他自己在家里的房间还要舒适许多。  
辛格尔德只感觉满心的不可思议。他之前也隐约听迪娅多拉提过一些自己家的事，但并没想到他们会这么有钱。阿尔维斯理论上不必怎么工作也可生活无忧，不过他现在却是某个著名乐团的首席小提琴手，时不时地就到国外去巡演。迪娅多拉还在上学（哥哥认为这样对她有好处）。  
另外，据说阿尔维斯还有一个弟弟，叫做阿赛尔，不过并不和他们一块住。直到搬进维尔托马家的第二个星期，他才见到这位传说中的弟弟。  
阿赛尔看起来年纪也不大，约莫十五岁左右。他和哥哥一样有着刺眼的红色头发，但却是短而直的样式，容貌也更为柔和。他是和母亲一起来的，当时阿尔维斯也在家。他微笑着将两个人引入家中，让管家给他们上茶和点心。这样的做派让辛格尔德感觉有些……微妙。阿赛尔看起来也很不自然，向哥哥说着感谢。  
几个人闲谈了一阵子，阿赛尔转向辛格尔德。  
“你就是辛格尔德先生吧，其实我那天见过你。”  
“抱歉……但是我好像没有印象了。”  
“当然，因为你那时候还在昏迷中。就在你救出迪娅多拉那天。那会儿哥哥还没搭上飞机，就要我过去看看情况……我们晚上的时候回去了。”  
“原来是这样……”  
“嗯……还有……你在这里住得习惯吗？”阿赛尔趁着客厅里其他人都不注意到时候，压低了声音问道。  
“是的，这里的人都挺好的……还让我像呆在自己家一样。”  
“那就好。”  
阿赛尔这副欲言又止的模样让辛格尔德分外迷惑，总觉得这家人各个都藏着什么秘密似的。他能看得出来，阿赛尔的母亲并不是生出那两兄妹的人。她有着温和的眉眼（这一点和阿赛尔相似），浅棕色的头发，但并没有那种光彩夺目的美貌。他记起来，阿尔维斯一次都没有谈过自己的亲生父母，连管家也闭口不提。  
也许这中间……有发生过什么吧。辛格尔德想，我只是个借住的人，没有必要涉及他们家的隐私。

辛格尔德最希望的事情就是能快些好起来，不过经历了这段时间后，他也几乎意识到这是不可能的事情了。按照医生的说法，他恢复得已经算快的，但还是要经历一个漫长痛苦的过程，还是不确定效果的程度。  
“到底还年轻。”那个白发苍苍的主治医生这么说他。说实在的，辛格尔德实在不知道这句话算什么意思。  
又一天早上，他从梦里疼醒过来，他发现阿尔维斯不知道何时待在了房间里。  
“要我帮你吗？”他说。  
辛格尔德别扭极了，整件事就不怎么对劲。  
“你刚刚回来？”他记起来，阿尔维斯前几天又去坐飞机演出了。“不去休息吗？”  
“其实，我还没倒过来时差。”对面那家伙笑眯眯地说。  
辛格尔德实在不知道他在想什么，阿尔维斯难得有看起来这么高兴的时候。但他自己的心情糟透了。当一大清早要面对怎么也穿不好的衬衫，还有让身体疼得要命的压力衣的时候，是个人都很难情绪高涨。  
他试着坐起来，阿尔维斯将他扶起身，一边说：“幸好没让你妹妹来照顾你。”  
“怎么了？”  
“我看了复检报告，里面说你需要其他人协助进行关节活动。”阿尔维斯说着碰了碰他受伤的手臂。“我可不相信那个小姑娘下得了手。”  
辛格尔德打了个寒噤，莫名地想起某一天阿尔维斯不知道发什么神经，突然大半夜跑阳台上拉琴，第二天他问阿尔维斯拉的什么曲子(那玩意吵得他睡不着)，阿尔维斯兴致勃勃地回答，是“魔鬼的狞笑”…那时的表情就和现在差不多。  
阿尔维斯抓着他的胳膊抬了一下，辛格尔德发出一声惨叫。  
“你…你确定自己专业么…”他额前流下一片冷汗。  
“我和你的理疗师确认过了。”阿尔维斯说。“你总不会让迪娅多拉来帮你做这件事吧？嗯？”  
“管家先生呢？”  
“那我得额外付钱给他，他有他的工作。再说了，他肯定没有我这么会控制力道。”  
阿尔维斯说着又给他来了一下。辛格尔德绝望地闭上眼睛。  
算了…早死早超生…他悲壮地想。

辛格尔德睁开眼：“结束了？”  
“啊？只是中场休息一下…”阿尔维斯留意到他瞬间变得惊恐的眼神，好笑地揉了揉他的脑袋。“骗你的，结束了。”  
辛格尔德长长出了口气，萎靡地缩在床的一角。  
“有这么夸张么…”阿尔维斯忍不住说。“你最开始那几天也没有这个样子吧？”  
那几天他也算见识了烧伤科的急诊，整个过程看得他心惊胆战。辛格尔德一向是咬紧牙关死撑的，偏偏在这种时候才怂，就有点说不过去了。  
“那几天我还有一点自制力。”辛格尔德沮丧地说。“我害怕让艾斯琳发现自己这样…虽然，这样是很蠢。”  
阿尔维斯柔和地看着他：“那真是太好了，你不会在我面前逞英雄。”  
“那个…”  
“好了，转移一下注意力如何？你要听我练习吗？”  
辛格尔德点了点头，阿尔维斯真的去拿了小提琴，带着他到了阳台上。这是个很好的天气，天空中有许多云彩，微风使得花园里的植物摇曳着。阿尔维斯就站在那里，他的弓碰到了琴弦。  
那是首他觉得很熟悉又叫不上名字的曲子。曲调活泼又悠扬，但更重要的是阿尔维斯站在为他演奏。他微笑着，漂亮的眼睛注视着他…等到整个曲子都奏完了，辛格尔德还愣在原地。  
“怎样？”阿尔维斯问道。  
“很…很好听。”辛格尔德想说点什么来掩饰，却觉得脸上发烧。“我不太懂音乐。”  
他根本就没有听进去…他只能注意到阿尔维斯的眼睛，唇角，他的手，他挺拔的身躯…  
听到琴声，楼下摆放早餐盘的迪娅多拉疑惑地望了望上面。  
总觉得，有哪里不太对劲。

辛格尔德自从那天后就觉得和阿尔维斯的身体接触成了种折磨。疼痛本身都是次要的了，关键是他每次都觉得特别不自在。尤其是被阿尔维斯有意逗弄(他不确定是不是)的时候，他都恨不得自己能在空气里融化消失掉。  
与此相对，和迪娅多拉的相处就变得简单多了，起码她还是个不谙世事的单纯少女。有一天周末，她不好意思地来找辛格尔德，请他和她一起到厨房去。  
辛格尔德问起理由，她说在那场事故以后，她接触到火就很紧张，但又不想一直这样下去。要是有他一起，应该就没关系了。反正他也不需要做什么，待在那儿就可以。  
辛格尔德同意了，两个人进了厨房。迪娅多拉打算烤一些甜点。他看着她吃力地搅拌那些奶油，但却只能无所事事地干坐着，帮不上忙。  
“那个…”他忽然说。“我有件事想问…”  
迪娅多拉疑惑地看向他。  
“你哥哥会介意吗？上次他说给我拉练习曲，结果我好像没有听懂…”辛格尔德一脸的不自在。  
我在说什么我为什么要问这个…  
“练习？”迪娅多拉认真地看着他。“他是这么和你说的？”  
“嗯…”辛格尔德呆了呆。  
“…我还是第一次听哥哥给别人主动拉琴…”  
而且还是《卡农》这种曲目…迪娅多拉实在不知该怎么评价。要是别人这样让阿尔维斯演奏，阿尔维斯即使不给他们锯木头，也一定会送上《魔鬼的狞笑》…  
还练习，这借口假得不可能再假了…  
“那我会不会让他失望了…”  
“我想不会吧…”迪娅多拉说。她觉得这个问题实在很难向辛格尔德解释清楚。

 

那天晚上气氛好像有点奇异。  
说不清为什么，但辛格尔德是这么觉得的。  
迪娅多拉烤了一个很漂亮的蛋糕，虽然那上面并没有太多装饰，却仍旧显得有什么含义似的。  
由于到了周末，佣人们都放假回去了，三个人相对着吃完晚饭。阿尔维斯说起下个月的演出计划表，他报出一大堆时间和地点，好像这一切他都背下来了似的。  
迪娅多拉说要是能在这个城市进行就好了，这样辛格尔德就能去听。结果两个人的目光都飞快躲闪起来。  
“我小时候有一次去听古典音乐会，结果睡着了。”辛格尔德告诉她。“感觉很对不起台上演奏的人。”  
“听我演奏会睡着吗？”阿尔维斯说。  
辛格尔德不知道自己回答了什么。之后，两兄妹开始收拾整张桌子，把餐具丢进洗碗机，收拾没吃完的食物。里边诡异地安静，辛格尔德不禁想，他们这种时候都不说话的吗？他突然想起艾斯琳，这种时候，她一定会告诉他某个房间需要打扫了，某个水管漏水，或者灯泡坏了要换…诸如此类。毕竟他们家只有一个周末才会上来的钟点工。  
这个时候，突然觉得是挺怀念她的…  
这时，阿尔维斯突然拉开了厨房门。  
“别这样。”他对迪娅多拉说。“你明知我不可能同意的。”  
迪娅多拉垂下手站着，直勾勾盯着地面，模样十分懊悔。  
阿尔维斯飞快地一甩头上楼去了。辛格尔德用疑问的目光看向妹妹。  
“没关系，不关你的事…”她低声说。“是我说了任性的事情。”  
“是很重要的事吗？”  
“我不知道该不该告诉你。”  
“那就别说了。”辛格尔德说道。  
她悲伤地看着他：“你真好…总是那么温柔。所以哥哥才会相信你…如果是你的话，他是有可能会告诉你的。”  
辛格尔德不确定自己是不是真有这么特别，他安慰了她几句，但迪娅多拉很快就说自己没事了，让他回房间去。辛格尔德只好照她说的做。

阿尔维斯没有在楼上拉小提琴，他就那么在阳台边干坐着，辛格尔德进来时他也没有任何表示。  
白天看起来新鲜可爱的植物在这会组合成诡异的影子，张牙舞爪地包围着这个空间。  
“你妹妹说要和你道歉。”辛格尔德说。  
“她不用道歉…她没有任何错的地方。有问题的人其实是我。”阿尔维斯开口了，声音像结冰了一样。“今天其实是我的生日。”  
辛格尔德走到他旁边小心地坐下来。  
“我一点都不知道…要不要和你说生日快乐？”  
“没关系，其实只有你一个人知道这件事。”阿尔维斯无精打采地说。“我妹妹其实也不清楚今天是什么日子。”  
“我还以为…生日的时候至少有人给你庆祝。蛋糕啦贺卡啦…那些东西。”  
阿尔维斯讽刺地笑了几声：“算了吧，我又不是小孩子了。”  
但即使这样，全家没一个人知道阿尔维斯的生日也太不正常了…辛格尔德隐约怀疑，迪娅多拉是知道的，否则也不会突然拉着他做蛋糕。想到她为蛋糕付出的心血，这确实有点不公平。  
“你们家的事我可能真的不懂。”半晌，他说。“我其实经常觉得你们几个不像是兄弟姐妹…像是住在同一屋檐下的陌生人。”  
“你是说我拿弟弟妹妹当陌生人对待吗？”阿尔维斯迅速地问着。他可能有点生气了，语气中充满了攻击性。  
“我有点那种感觉，自己也说不上为什么。”在阿尔维斯看上去真要发作之前，他急忙补充。“不过这也可能只是我的错觉…我总觉得你们之间有想法都不会告诉对方，就…很奇怪。”  
“你当然…因为你是个无可救药的笨蛋。”阿尔维斯忽然一拳打在他的伤口上，辛格尔德疼得两眼一黑，还没来得及说什么，阿尔维斯就猛地站起身来。  
“我一直都觉得，只有白痴才会这样牺牲自己救人，你真是无可救药了。”  
“那换了你呢？你会让自己妹妹就这样死掉吗？”辛格尔德瞪着他。  
“是啊，我不敢肯定…”阿尔维斯阴沉地回答。“我问自己许多次…”

那天晚上气氛好像有点奇异。  
说不清为什么，但辛格尔德是这么觉得的。  
迪娅多拉烤了一个很漂亮的蛋糕，虽然那上面并没有太多装饰，却仍旧显得有什么含义似的。  
由于到了周末，佣人们都放假回去了，三个人相对着吃完晚饭。阿尔维斯说起下个月的演出计划表，他报出一大堆时间和地点，好像这一切他都背下来了似的。  
迪娅多拉说要是能在这个城市进行就好了，这样辛格尔德就能去听。结果两个人的目光都飞快躲闪起来。  
“我小时候有一次去听古典音乐会，结果睡着了。”辛格尔德告诉她。“感觉很对不起台上演奏的人。”  
“听我演奏会睡着吗？”阿尔维斯说。  
辛格尔德不知道自己回答了什么。之后，两兄妹开始收拾整张桌子，把餐具丢进洗碗机，收拾没吃完的食物。里边诡异地安静，辛格尔德不禁想，他们这种时候都不说话的吗？他突然想起艾斯琳，这种时候，她一定会告诉他某个房间需要打扫了，某个水管漏水，或者灯泡坏了要换…诸如此类。毕竟他们家只有一个周末才会上来的钟点工。  
这个时候，突然觉得是挺怀念她的…  
这时，阿尔维斯突然拉开了厨房门。  
“别这样。”他对迪娅多拉说。“你明知我不可能同意的。”  
迪娅多拉垂下手站着，直勾勾盯着地面，模样十分懊悔。  
阿尔维斯飞快地一甩头上楼去了。辛格尔德用疑问的目光看向妹妹。  
“没关系，不关你的事…”她低声说。“是我说了任性的事情。”  
“是很重要的事吗？”  
“我不知道该不该告诉你。”  
“那就别说了。”辛格尔德说道。  
她悲伤地看着他：“你真好…总是那么温柔。所以哥哥才会相信你…如果是你的话，他是有可能会告诉你的。”  
辛格尔德不确定自己是不是真有这么特别，他安慰了她几句，但迪娅多拉很快就说自己没事了，让他回房间去。辛格尔德只好照她说的做。

阿尔维斯没有在楼上拉小提琴，他就那么在阳台边干坐着，辛格尔德进来时他也没有任何表示。  
白天看起来新鲜可爱的植物在这会组合成诡异的影子，张牙舞爪地包围着这个空间。  
“你妹妹说要和你道歉。”辛格尔德说。  
“她不用道歉…她没有任何错的地方。有问题的人其实是我。”阿尔维斯开口了，声音像结冰了一样。“今天其实是我的生日。”  
辛格尔德走到他旁边小心地坐下来。  
“我一点都不知道…要不要和你说生日快乐？”  
“没关系，其实只有你一个人知道这件事。”阿尔维斯无精打采地说。“我妹妹其实也不清楚今天是什么日子。”  
“我还以为…生日的时候至少有人给你庆祝。蛋糕啦贺卡啦…那些东西。”  
阿尔维斯讽刺地笑了几声：“算了吧，我又不是小孩子了。”  
但即使这样，全家没一个人知道阿尔维斯的生日也太不正常了…辛格尔德隐约怀疑，迪娅多拉是知道的，否则也不会突然拉着他做蛋糕。想到她为蛋糕付出的心血，这确实有点不公平。  
“你们家的事我可能真的不懂。”半晌，他说。“我其实经常觉得你们几个不像是兄弟姐妹…像是住在同一屋檐下的陌生人。”  
“你是说我拿弟弟妹妹当陌生人对待吗？”阿尔维斯迅速地问着。他可能有点生气了，语气中充满了攻击性。  
“我有点那种感觉，自己也说不上为什么。”在阿尔维斯看上去真要发作之前，他急忙补充。“不过这也可能只是我的错觉…我总觉得你们之间有想法都不会告诉对方，就…很奇怪。”  
“你当然…因为你是个无可救药的笨蛋。”阿尔维斯忽然一拳打在他的伤口上，辛格尔德疼得两眼一黑，还没来得及说什么，阿尔维斯就猛地站起身来。  
“我一直都觉得，只有白痴才会这样牺牲自己救人，你真是无可救药了。”  
“那换了你呢？你会让自己妹妹就这样死掉吗？”辛格尔德瞪着他。  
“是啊，我不敢肯定…”阿尔维斯阴沉地回答。“我问自己许多次…”

是真的睡不着。

 

我的手机 20/7/2018 0:02:27

辛格尔德连续失眠了好几天。他有些觉得，问题可能真的出在了自己身上。阿尔维斯一直以来待自己都那么温柔，自己却对他一无所知。  
但阿尔维斯却拒绝深入这个话题。第二天他就道歉了，恢复了以前温和的状态，但却拒绝了话题的进一步深入。  
我终究…只是个外人。辛格尔德不知道这种苦涩的想法来源于何处。  
说实在的，他有些想念家人了。  
又过了两天，一个奇怪的陌生人上门来了，他看起来是个上流社会的老派人，戴着眼镜，来的时候还准备了礼物。触目所见，阿尔维斯和迪娅多拉都不怎么开心。阿尔维斯抱着双臂，肩膀挺直，整个人的表情和打仗似的。他高傲的态度和语言就像是武器。  
他们说话的时候，辛格尔德躺在房间里，只能隐约听见一些特别长而困难的词飘进来，什么什么基金之类，他完全没办法理解。  
随后的中午吃饭的时候，阿尔维斯也一副冷若冰霜的样子…当然这只是辛格尔德的感觉，他不知道为啥就是对阿尔维斯的态度特别关注。  
他自己则把努力都放在尽量吃得快点上了。这种尴尬的饭局唯一的好处，大概就是可以锻炼快速咀嚼食物不发出声音的技能了。  
他意识到这个陌生人也在暗中观察自己…每个来到这个家的人都会这样看，好像他是什么珍奇物种似的。  
饭后阿尔维斯简单客套几句，就说要去指导妹妹练琴。而那人却彬彬有礼地问能否和辛格尔德单独谈谈。  
阿尔维斯没有拒绝，两个人就留在了客厅里。  
“事实上，我在来之前就调查过你的事了，你是个勇敢的年轻人，辛格尔德先生。”  
那人说的时候推了推眼镜。辛格尔德有些抗拒地点了点头。  
“我很高兴认识您，不过…”  
“我很好奇，你知道这个家的财产情况吗？”那人问道。  
“我只知道他们很有钱。”辛格尔德笑了笑。他倒是很感激这一点，不然他几乎就要孤身一人被扔在医院里头了。  
“那你知道他们具体多有钱吗？”对方忽然反问。  
“我知道培养一个音乐家的花费不是小数目。”  
提到这个，阿尔维斯有一次说过他表演那把琴就价值几万美金。不过日常练习则是在另外的琴上进行。还有培训参赛的费用…反正，是超过他想象的有钱。  
“也许这件事你还不清楚。”对方考虑了一会。“之前阿尔维斯少爷从来没有和别人建立过这种关系…他有些孤僻。”  
“哦…”  
“我见到你的时候就有些好奇，那次火灾的情况你调查过么？”  
“我就知道是煤气管道爆炸…至于锁上门的人听说最后也没有查出来。”辛格尔德有些奇怪，这人是警察吗？  
“抱歉，我是迪娅多拉小姐的法律顾问。”那人再度推了推眼镜。“所以说，整次事故完全可以是人为的了。”  
“您的意思是…”辛格尔德怔了一下。  
“如果您知道她拥有的继承权数额，就不会为此觉得奇怪了。她是海姆家族的唯一继承人。”  
“海姆家族？”辛格尔德再度一惊。这个家族的名字即使是他也听说过。悠久的贵族地位和惊人的财富…但他并不知道家族成员的情报。“但…阿尔维斯呢？他不是她的哥哥吗？”  
“恐怕这就是问题所在，迪娅多拉的继承权来自于她的父亲，阿尔维斯只是她的监护人，理论上只有她继承财产后死了，阿尔维斯才有机会…”  
“总不会有人想为了钱而杀她吧？怎么可能…”  
如果那只是一次恶作剧就好了…迪娅多拉是那么温柔可爱的孩子，她不应该承受这种恶意。难怪阿尔维斯每次都对她的事那么紧张…有时候，甚至有些过度保护。  
“我只是提醒你这种可能，在她身边，每个人都要怀疑。”  
“嗯…”辛格尔德忽然不明白这段对话的用意了。

“我是不是很麻烦阿尔维斯？”他向管家问道。  
沉默并不是辛格尔德的风格，他决定无论如何也做些什么来改变如今这种气氛。  
也许，这个家的成员确实有一些不能坦率面对彼此的理由…但再深入一想就觉得实在太傻了。他可不打算迁就这种有问题的别人家习惯。  
“麻烦吗…”那位老人倒是说道。“的确也算得上吧。不过，你是我见过的第一个能麻烦到他的人。”  
“也就是说，我的确是第一个能进入这个家的外人了？”  
“不仅如此，似乎阿尔维斯少爷是把你当成家人来对待的，至少，他一开始就是这么和我说的。”  
辛格尔德皱起眉。也许，这才是问题的所在。  
“我能不能…问点，敏感的问题…为什么那个法律顾问会对我说一大堆奇怪的话？”  
“啊，是那次啊，少爷事后可生气了。差点让那个家伙收拾东西滚蛋。”管家平静地笑了笑。  
“咦？阿尔维斯都知道了？”  
“他实在不该趁少爷不在客厅时说那些的，毕竟，阿尔维斯少爷可是能从整支管弦乐队里听出一两个错音的人。”  
“我…虽然当时很生气，但事后想想…他大概也只是完成他的工作。可能他说的事情冲击力太大了…诸如继承权，某某家族之类的，好像阿尔维斯对我来说一下子变得很遥远…”  
“哦，一般人都难免会的。其实…算了，告诉你也没什么。阿尔维斯少爷和迪娅多拉小姐并不是一个姓氏，你知道这意味着什么吧？”  
“阿尔维斯没有海姆家族的继承权？”那家伙是这么说的。  
“是的，他们兄妹共同的母亲，西琼夫人，最开始嫁的是阿尔维斯少爷的父亲维克托。我不得不说…那并不是个好丈夫和好父亲。在西琼夫人遭遇了几次家庭暴力之后，她邂逅了当时海姆家族的继承人克里特…之后两人就偷偷在一起了。而维克托并没有察觉，反而在一次酒醉后强暴了阿塞尔少爷的母亲。”  
“这真是…”一时间，辛格尔德也无话可说。  
“自然，很快就东窗事发了，他们夫妻两人决心离婚。然后，就在手续没有办完之前，维克托就自杀了…他死前留下遗嘱，将所有财产留给了阿塞尔。当然…这是对西琼夫人的报复，他完全没有考虑到自己的长子。而另一边，西琼夫人产下迪娅多拉小姐后也很快病逝了，两个孩子都成了孤儿。”  
“那位克里特呢？”  
“他碍于身份不能承认私生子…不过据说之后再也没有过其他女人，遗嘱上也是迪娅多拉的名字。至少，他的钱保证了两兄妹衣食无忧，能接受最好的教育。”  
他接着说：“但，对阿尔维斯少爷来说就不是什么好事了。他的父母没有任何东西留给他…阿尔维斯少爷说过，他只会在这里待到迪娅多拉成年，然后就离开。在他心中，自己这些年来，一直寄居在其他人的屋檐底下吧。”  
“其实，阿尔维斯他很孤独。这么多年来，他认识的可以称得上朋友的同龄人，就只有你一个…”  
可是我又能为他做什么？辛格尔德也感到无能为力。虽然阿尔维斯就在那里，他却从没有感到接近他的时候。  
也许，安慰他，给他一点廉价的同情？那样会不会太蠢了？  
还是…就把这一切当个故事，听过了就忘掉？  
他能够忘记吗…

在又一次两人单独相处的时候，他说：“阿尔维斯，我想…过段时间我就能回家去了。”  
身后的人停下了手上的动作。  
阿尔维斯嗯了一声，听起来很平淡。  
“也麻烦你够久了…过两个月之后，我照顾自己不成问题，实在不行的话艾斯琳也放暑假了。我还有别的朋友…”  
“反正你觉得可以就行。”阿尔维斯替他按着肩膀。这些日子以来，他的手法改进了不少，而且不管耗费掉多少时间都没有怨言。  
“我一直觉得你没必要为了我做到这种程度…以前还以为，你会花钱请人来照顾我，那样我已经很感激了…”  
“你把我当成什么了？不食人间烟火的大少爷吗？”  
“就是那样。而我只是个普通人，家里不至于让我吃什么苦，也不能给我铺一条路出来，我总觉得和你不是一个世界的人。”  
“没有人能选择自己出生时待的世界，但他们总可以选择自己的道路。”  
“我很有自知之明…恐怕我这辈子也没有办法奋斗到你的这个阶层。”  
“你怎么知道我不会选择你的世界？”  
辛格尔德转过身子，看到了背后的阿尔维斯。但后者只是冲他微微一笑。  
“你是对的，我们的确不是一个世界的人。”  
辛格尔德差点冲口而出一些不该说的话。阿尔维斯的笑看起来很勉强，他不喜欢这样。  
可是…  
“我当然知道，那天在医院的时候就知道了。你和你妹妹说话的时候我在外面听着，你在给她讲治疗的事，各种方案，费用，保险费的范围。我这辈子从没和这些东西打过交道。你让我想起来我为什么讨厌医院…我母亲死在那里，他们却在那和我谈遗产的事。”  
“阿尔维斯？”  
“后来她出来的时候我看到她在哭…看起来那么无助，我那时候特别同情你们。医生也这么说，他说年轻人出了这种事，也许未来都毁了。若是没有家人陪伴，你也许会撑不下来，自暴自弃，以及诸如此类。”阿尔维斯根本没有给他插话的机会，自顾自地说了下去。“然后，我一走进病房就知道你不会那样。你没有喊疼也没有向我求助，你笑着和我打招呼…我那时候就想，这是我永远无法做到的。一个人到底要有多么愚蠢才能对未来的苦难视而不见…”  
“在遇见你之前，我也一样很成功，将来也许会过着同样的日子。但我很清楚我缺少些什么…原本以为是父母的疼爱或诸如此类的，但你让我觉得我欠缺的比这重要得多…我是个艺术家，却总是在远离生活的地方思考和练习。我从来没有真的活过一次，像你一样。”  
“别这样，我只不过是个…很普通的人。”  
“我羡慕所有普通人，他们都和生活搏斗。所以，将你带回来，不是因为你的需要，而是因为我的需要…直到现在我才认清这一点。”  
他俩久久地互相凝视着，阿尔维斯忽然转过了脸，看向窗外。  
“我…刚才的话，我还是第一次这样和别人说。”  
“阿尔维斯，我真的没有你说的那么好。但是…如果你不想我离开的话…”  
“不，不要停在这里…但在你走的时候，请将我带上。”  
辛格尔德觉得自己的心从没跳得这么快过。  
他不确定地靠近阿尔维斯，忽然之间，横亘在两人之间无形的障碍消失了，他吻了阿尔维斯…真好啊，他永远也忘不了那一刻美妙的感觉。  
他也很确定，阿尔维斯比他自己承认的要好得多。

阿尔维斯和乐队分开了，他一个人背着小提琴的箱子，很快在街上找到了来接他的人。  
辛格尔德和十九岁那会相比长高了些，他将双手揣在兜里，随意地倚靠在墙边上。阿尔维斯匆匆地越过小路来到他身边——说不清为什么，也许是演奏结束后的兴奋和疲惫，也许是因为大脑放空了，他在见到辛格尔德的一刹那感觉一切都如此美好。空气也变得轻浮甜蜜，他好像踩在一个幻境中间。  
辛格尔德注意到了他，偏过头来冲着他一笑。还是和以前一样，他迫不及待地伸出手来将阿尔维斯的肩膀揽住。  
“说真的。”他带着几分骄傲地说。“今天的演出真是太完美了。”  
“是吗？那你应该没睡着吧？”  
“……那都是几年前的事了。”辛格尔德仿佛受到了打击，悻悻地说道。  
虽已经努力学习了古典音乐的美妙之处，但辛格尔德不得不悲伤地承认自己没什么音乐细胞。他只能从现场观众的反应中得出演出的效果：在阿尔维斯的SOLO结束以后，现场观众的掌声热烈得像是要掀了音乐厅的天花板一样。然而，当他面对那段旋律，想起来的只能是阿尔维斯把自己关进房间一遍遍练习，稍不如意还要炸毛发脾气的样子……  
阿尔维斯在他肩膀上靠了一会，然后用梦游般的语气说：“现在去哪？”  
“呃……你不知道吗？”辛格尔德疑惑地问道，他很确定今天将这件事至少说了至少三遍。  
阿尔维斯一脸无辜地回望过去。果然，即使说三十遍也是没有用的……  
“好吧。”辛格尔德迅速地放弃了这个话题，拖着他往前走去。“你只要跟着我就好了。”  
他找到停车的地方，帮阿尔维斯把头盔戴上，自己也找了一个。他骑上摩托，让阿尔维斯搂住他的腰坐在后座上。发动车子驶入行车道时候，他能感受到后方传来一阵重量。阿尔维斯结结实实地搂着他的腰，将脑袋埋在他的后背上。  
“别开太快了。”他说。“我讨厌你碰到危险。”  
“我从来都快不到哪去的，艾尔特已经委婉地提示我该换台女式机车了。”辛格尔德半开玩笑地说。阿尔维斯就是单纯地不喜欢摩托车，这一点也同样遗憾。  
他们驶入车流之中，在城市中穿行，穿过喧闹的霓虹灯和闹市区。在半个小时之后，他们停在了某处公寓的门口。  
阿尔维斯如梦初醒地抬起头看着那栋高楼，接着看看辛格尔德，好像人生之中第一次认识他似的。  
“我今天就说过了吧，带你来这里……”辛格尔德有些别扭地说着，转过身去锁车，内心感觉莫名受伤……  
“我光想着演出的事情了。嗯，对了，这里是……”  
“我从家里搬出来了，早就和你说过的。”  
“你租的房子吗？”  
辛格尔德摇了摇头：“买下来的，过去三年里我存了一些钱，这种地方要贷款也不是那么贵。不过，这地方可能并不是那么好，毕竟和你家差得太远了。我自己是觉得房子小一些方便打理，反正过些年等我俩安定下来了会再搬出去的……”  
“这样的公寓？”阿尔维斯没有特别激动的样子，耸了耸肩膀。“我只希望练琴的声音不会吵到隔壁邻居。”  
“嗯，我特地问过之前的房东了，他说客厅那边隔音挺好的，并且，房子里还留下了一架钢琴——虽然我不会弹……等等，这么说，也就是说你同意了吗？”  
“你都把我带过来了。”阿尔维斯好气又好笑，顺手摸了摸辛格尔德的脑袋。他有时候觉得这家伙真是迟钝得可以的。“还是说你今天这么郑重就是想让我来做客的？”  
“嗯……那个，之前听你说过，迪娅多拉满十八岁了你就会离家，所以我想着……那个……应该有机会和你一起住。”  
“我知道。”阿尔维斯温柔地说道。“走吧，我们上楼去。”  
如他所想象的那样，房子收拾得很干净，家具也比较齐全。客厅那架钢琴似乎很久没人弹过了，试了试有点走音（但辛格尔德说他并听不出来）。沙发是布制的，坐上去很柔软舒适。阿尔维斯在上面干坐一会，感觉整个人都不想再起来了。  
这房子就如他想象的那样并不大——也许就和以前那个家的一个客厅差不多大。也没什么豪华的装修。一切看起来都简洁，朴素。客厅里甚至连一幅画都没有，电视机很小。然后他听到辛格尔德在厨房里鼓捣了一下，给他端了一杯茶出来。  
“希望你不至于喝不了这个。”他说。  
“你在里面下毒了吗？”阿尔维斯笑着说。他端起那杯茶，小心地喝了一口。温度掌握得恰好。口感……既不酸也不涩，以他的标准来说算过关了。若是以过去的标准评价，那这杯茶叶或许没有那些高档货的那种质感。但阿尔维斯的口味并没有他的耳朵那么刁钻。  
辛格尔德在他身边坐下来。阿尔维斯留意到他的耳朵还是有些发红。  
“你要是不习惯的话……以后还是可以换地方的。练习的事不用担心，我搬进来之前跟邻居们打过招呼了。只要你不在凌晨之类的时候拉琴就可以。真的要拉的话，天台上也有地方，也很宽敞……我也可以陪你。”  
阿尔维斯放下茶杯，转过身手脚并用地把他整个人扑在沙发上。  
“笨蛋，我真是太爱你了。”他没说谎，他开心得要命，眼睛亮晶晶的。辛格尔德一下子被他的情绪给震慑了。阿尔维斯难得如此毫不遮掩，直接而热烈地吻着他的爱人。  
这一次，他终于又有了一个家。


End file.
